


Reunited

by bluemadridista



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: Changkyun is away for a week filming his "Fly With Me" mv and can't wait to be reunited with his boyfriend, Kihyun.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a prompt for the MX Request Forum. The prompt was:  
> "Changki canon au + Changkyun missing his boyfriend when he was recording Fly with Me mv. And at home he follows Kihyun everywhere until they cuddle together + just a fluffy short fic"
> 
> I'm not sure I entirely succeeded in fulfilling the last bit of the prompt "fluffy short fic." It is fluffy at the end and sprinkled throughout, but it's also angsty. I apologize and hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Please comment if you happen to be the one who requested this fic! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

When Changkyun returned to the dorm after spending a week away filming the MV for the first song on his upcoming mixtape, he felt slightly awkward. The absence or the early hour, he couldn’t be sure which had him creeping through the door to their dorm like an intruder, like he didn’t belong.

He glanced around the living room into which the front door opened. It was empty, save for several bags and a few items of clothing that the guys must have slung there the previous evening. Kihyun wouldn’t have let such items sit any longer than that.

He eased the door closed, turning the handle so that even the quiet click of the door latch would not be heard.

He left his own bag neatly leaned against the wall beside the door, slid out of his shoes, and crept further into the dorm. It was so early that the sun was just coming up. Dim light shone through the curtains lighting his way through the maze of clothing and bags. When he reached the hallway, darkness shrouded him and he prayed that no one (Hoseok, probably) had left anything out for him to trip over.

He managed to walk without incident down the hallway and into the kitchen. He knew he wouldn’t find what he wanted there, but he walked into the small room anyway.

The kitchen was shadowed and empty, much tidier than the living room had been. Kihyun likes the kitchen tidy for the morning.

He slid onto a stool at their little island and took a deep breath. The kitchen smelled clean, citrusy, and like Kihyun. He left the lingering scent of him wherever he spent a good deal of time – the kitchen, their room, Changkyun’s bed…

Changkyun never knew that he could _crave_ a person before. He had craved food, craved home. He had missed a person, but he’d never felt that strong need in the pit of his stomach, that yearning to be near him, to smell him, feel him.

He craved Kihyun while he was away.

Staring at the photos in his phone had helped some during the day, but nothing helped in the middle of the night when he lay in the dark on the uncomfortable hotel room bed alone, wishing Kihyun’s arms were wrapped around him.

He slid off the stool. He felt that familiar pang again. Knowing he was so near made it worse. He was right down the hall, asleep in bed. He could go to him. He could crawl in bed with him, wrap his arms around, nuzzle his face into his hair…

Have the other members kill him for waking them so early when they finally had a short break and a pass to sleep in.

Not a good idea. He hurried out of the kitchen to escape the overwhelming Kihyun-ness of it.

Back in the living room, he quietly tidied up. Surely, the elder would appreciate that. He might reward him later for being so helpful. Kihyun was known to be extra cuddly when he was happy about having help around the house.

Changkyun’s stomach gave a little kick at the thought and he quickened his pace. He placed the bags in a neat line down the wall beside his, took all the dirty clothing to the bathroom where he put it in the hamper that Kihyun insisted they use, but so few of them actually did.

He even straightened the cushions – gifts from fans – on the couch. He personally hated having so many cushions on the couch, but they received so many gifts that they couldn’t possibly keep them all in their rooms. They wouldn’t have room left to sleep or walk! And he did love the fans for thinking of them.

He stood at the end of the couch, fussing over a stuffed Pikachu that did not want to share a space with a Ryan head, when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He jumped and the Pikachu went flying across the room.

He quickly, but quietly dashed across the room to retrieve it. He had just stuffed it into a crevice between Ryan and the arm of the couch when Kihyun stepped into the living room.

Changkyun’s heart seemed to lodge itself in his throat though he felt like it was beating, pulsating all over his body. A week without Kihyun had felt like a lifetime. He hadn’t been away from him for such a stretch of time since they met. He wanted to run to him, hug him, have the older boy kiss him, whisper into his hair.

“You cleaned?”

Changkyun wasn’t sure what he thought Kihyun’s first words would be after their separation, but it hadn’t been that.

He swallowed to send his heart back down to his chest where it belong, cleared his throat, and, “I… Yes.”

Kihyun hummed. “Good. I can start breakfast.”

And then he was gone, turning to walk off to the kitchen without another word or even a glance back.

Changkyun’s jaw dropped and he stared at Kihyun’s back and then the place where Kihyun stood and then the floor.

A minute passed before he could motivate his legs to trudge after Kihyun. Why had Kihyun been so dismissive? He thought Kihyun would grab him, hug him, tell him how much he missed. At the least, he thought he would accept all of those things from him.

It was true that they weren’t usually affectionate in the daylight hours – a precaution more than anything. If they were caught, if their relationship was found out by anyone, it would mean disaster for more than just the two of them.

But who could possibly know if Kihyun hugged him in the still semi-dark living room of their dorm? Even the other members – who were all aware of their relationship – were asleep or at least hiding out in their rooms.

Kihyun was already at work on breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. He had utensils and pans all around the stove. Vegetables, rice, and eggs littered the counter to the left of the stovetop.

Changkyun wanted to offer his help, but his mouth had gone dry and he couldn’t seem to form words.

He slid onto the same stool he’d been on earlier and watched Kihyun work. He stayed silent and Kihyun either didn’t notice him or pretended not to.

Soon, the others were awake, and the dorm was filled with the same raucous noise he had become accustomed to over the years. Jooheon was the first to grab him. He hauled him off the stool, wailing in true Jooheon fashion.

“CHANGKYUNNIE!! I MISSED YOU!!”

Changkyun was sure his brains would be as scrambled as the eggs Kihyun cooked after Jooheon shook him around.

Things grew worse when Minhyuk entered the kitchen. “Did I hear Changkyunnie’s name?! CHANGKYUNNIE!”

He pulled the maknae away from Jooheon and squeezed him so tightly that Changkyun would swear his eyes bugged out.

“Hyung,” he managed a strained gasp. “Hy-ung.”

“I MISSED YOU TOO!”

How Minhyuk got “I miss you” out of his strained honorifics, Changkyun would never know. But it was just like Minhyuk to see the good and positive in absolutely everything.

Changkyun let his muscles go limp and leaned his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. At least someone was happy to see him.

 

It turned out that everyone was happy to see him, everyone missed him.

Except the one he’d missed the most.

Everyone had grabbed him up and showered him with affection even Hyungwon who wasn’t really known for his wild bouts of affection (unless Hoseok was involved).

Kihyun kept to himself, making breakfast and then cleaning up after breakfast.

The others eventually went their own ways – Minhyuk and Jooheon to an afternoon movie, Hoseok and Hyungwon to who-knows-where to do heaven-only-knows-what, Hyunwoo to the gym.

Changkyun was left alone with Kihyun who didn’t see to want to see him, much less talk to him.

Not having a clue what else to do, Changkyun pouted and hovered around Kihyun – never saying anything just watching him to whatever Kihyun was doing to avoid looking at him or acknowledging his existence.

He watched the elder wash all the breakfast dishes, dry them, and put them away. It was painfully boring, but at least he was near Kihyun even if the other didn’t seem to want him to be there.

He didn’t expressly tell him to leave, so he stayed, following him through the dorm all day.

Kihyun rounded up the laundry after breakfast, carried it down to the washing machine in their community laundry room in the basement.

Changkyun sat on a dryer watching him as he separated the clothes into piles. He’d never seen Kihyun do this before. He’d never actually thought about how much Kihyun did. He knew he did a lot around the dorm to take care of them, but actually seeing how much care he took was eye-opening. He wanted to say something, tell him that he respected him, appreciated him, loved him…

He kept quiet, afraid Kihyun would tell him to get lost.

Kihyun put his piles into individual washing machines, turned them all on and went back upstairs. Changkyun scrambled off the dryer and rushed after him, careful to keep a bit of distance between them. He felt like he was following a bear or wolf rather than the man he thought was his boyfriend?

He sighed as they entered the dorm and Kihyun continued to ignore him.

He ignored him in the living room where he retrieved the bags Changkyun had lined up – including Changkyun’s own – and carried them to the appropriate rooms.

He ignored him as he cleaned the bathrooms – a disgusting job that Changkyun felt guilty watching him do so he stood in the hallway outside the door, just listening to Kihyun as he hummed while he worked.

After the bathrooms, it was time to venture back down to the laundry room where Kihyun put the items into separate dryers, except for a few select items like Hoseok’s fancy boxers and a few shirts given to them by fans. These, Kihyun carefully hung with pins and hangers on a little line that was strung from one side of the room to other over a drain that would take care of any water that might drip from the freshly washed clothing.

Changkyun nearly imploded watching Kihyun take such care to hang their clothing like they were precious. He took such care of them as he did with every task he performed in the dorm. Kihyun was so much more than Changkyun knew. He worked so hard to ensure they were cared for and watched over.

Changkyun’s stomach started to growl just as Kihyun finished tidying their room.

Kihyun didn’t say anything about it, didn’t even look at Changkyun. He just left behind the sack of trash he’d gathered and walked off to the kitchen.

Changkyun carried the trash out to be taken away by the garbage men and joined Kihyun in the kitchen. Kihyun had the makings of gimbap on the counter. Changkyun’s stomach growled loudly at the thought.

 

Kihyun ignored him and his stomach as he quickly prepared the rolls for a late lunch. He usually preferred to power through the cleaning and eat after, like a reward for getting so much done, but he couldn’t ignore Changkyun’s growling stomach.

They ate in silence. Changkyun wolfed down his rolls in mere minutes while Kihyun took his time with his. He was really too tired from all the cleaning to eat quickly. He felt too tired to eat at all, but he powered through it and then washed up their dishes after.

Then, it was back to work. Kihyun had his work cut out for him with the hyung’s room. Hoseok was a bit of a slob and Hyungwon was too lazy to really do anything. Hyunwoo just assumed that Kihyun would do it and left it for him.

Kihyun would never admit it to Changkyun, but he hadn’t done much around the house at all while he was gone. He’d cooked and washed up the dishes because he couldn’t stand a dirty kitchen, but he’d neglected the bedrooms, the living room, and most of the laundry. He couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that his phone wasn’t ringing. Changkyun wasn’t calling or texting, voice chatting. Nothing.

And now he expected Kihyun to give him some warm reception?

Not likely.

 

Changkyun sat on Hoseok’s bed, watching Kihyun flutter around the room, picking up pieces of random trash – crumpled paper – discarded song lyrics scribbled by Hoseok, protein bar wrappers (Hyunwoo), a condom wrapper (ew). Changkyun made a face at that, but Kihyun seemed to pay it no mind.

Changkyun’s mind wandered to the thought that Kihyun was so much more mature than him. He did all of these things, like the leader of their little household, he threw out condom wrappers like it was nothing to find one on the floor of their members’ room. Maybe he was tired was wasting his time with a baby like Changkyun.

Maybe the week without him made Kihyun realize that he didn’t need him anymore, didn’t want him. Maybe he never did.

Changkyun hadn’t felt to unwanted since he joined No.Mercy.

 

When the other members wandered in, Kihyun had finished folding and putting away all the laundry. He was back in the kitchen to start dinner.

Changkyun was back on the stool.

Kihyun was glad for the return of the others. He felt that he might have let all the frustration inside him explode out if they hadn’t returned to be a buffer between him and Changkyun.

He furiously chopped vegetables whilst listening to Minhyuk and Jooheon fawn over their precious maknae again.

“We’re so happy you’re back, Kyunnie,” Jooheon said. Kihyun could hear his loud smooching and knew he was covering Changkyun’s face with kisses.

Kisses that should have been his, but Changkyun had spent a week away ignoring him so did he really deserve that? Maybe he didn’t even want it. Maybe he moved on. Sure, he seemed to expect some reception from Kihyun but he’d expected one from the other members as well. Kihyun was nothing special to him. Not anymore, apparently.

Kihyun shouted a string of expletives when the knife he’d been chopping carrots with sliced into his finger. He dropped it and squeezed his hand, hopping around in front of the sink, expletives still streaming from his mouth.

“Hyung!” Changkyun jumped off the stool, nearly knocking his hyungs down in the process and raced toward him. “Hyung! What happened?”

“WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!” Kihyun shouted at him, blood trickling down his finger and hand. He nudged him out of the way with his shoulder and marched out of the kitchen.

Changkyun followed him as he’d been doing all day, but closer this time, more urgently. “Kihyun hyung, please, let me help you.”

Kihyun ignored him, nothing new for today, and marched into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Changkyun opened it a second later, barging inside, and kicking it shut again. He locked it though, ensuring no one else could join them.

Minhyuk herded the others out of the dorm to go buy food. He had no idea what was going on between mom and the maknae, but they didn’t need to be around to eavesdrop on it.

“Hyung, let me help you,” Changkyun insisted again.

“You haven’t helped all day! Why start now?!”

Changkyun jumped back like Kihyun slapped him. His words felt like a slap.

“Hyung, I didn’t think you wanted me to help you,” he whispered. “You just… ignored me. You…”

“You ignored me first!” Kihyun snapped, turning on the water and shoving his sliced finger under it.

“Hyung, I…”

“Fifteen times!” Kihyun barked. “I called you fifteen times before I just gave up because you never answered.”

Changkyun’s cheeks flamed. He had seen all the missed calls from Kihyun, but he hadn’t the time to return them. And when he did, it was late at night and he was alone in his hotel room, so lonesome for Kihyun that he was afraid to call him. He had been afraid of what he might say to him, the things he might admit to when he felt so lonely and alone without him, when he craved him so badly.

“I’m sorry, hyung…” he whispered, moving toward Kihyun when the latter finally stopped the water and grabbed a towel to dry his finger. The cold water had staunched the bleeding momentarily. The cut didn’t look so bad, just a small slice. He was sure it hurt, but he was glad that Kihyun wasn’t hurt much.

“You go away for your big mixtape and I’m so happy to you,” Kihyun ranted as he rifled through the medicine cabinet, hurt finger wrapped in a towel and held against his chest. “I’m happy for you, but I miss you, you know? And you just ignore me, like I’m nothing to you. I’m always there for you, always doing everything for all of you.”

Pills and supplements tumbled from the medicine cabinet into the sink as he searched for the ointment for his cut.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry. It’s not that I wanted to ignore you. I just…”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t have time. Minhyuk showed me all the selfies you had time to send him and the texts you had time to send Jooheon.”

Changkyun’s stomach twisted with guilt. He hadn’t thought about it when he sent those things to Minhyuk and Jooheon, but they sent so many texts during the day that his phone was clogged with them by the time he reached his hotel at night. He had to send them something or they’d never let up. They might have sent a carrier pigeon out of desperation.

“I really didn’t have a lot of time…”

“WHERE THE HELL IS THE OINTMENT?!”

Kihyun had cleared the medicine cabinet of its contents and still no ointment.

Changkyun fished around in the sink full of Hoseok’s supplement stash and their pain meds. “It fell out earlier, but I didn’t want to…”

He cut off when Kihyun snatched the tube from him. “Didn’t want to help, I know.”

“No, I… Hyung, please.”

“Are we done?”

“Done with what?” He hoped to God they were done with this argument, with this day, whatever was lodged between them. He watched Kihyun spreading ointment on his cut. It had started to bleed again and he quickly supplied him with a bandage. He didn’t want to look at it and think of Kihyun hurting, even from a tiny cut.

“Each other?”

His head jerked up and he dropped the bandage in the sink. Kihyun made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat as he retrieved it to put around his finger.

“Do you mean…?”

“Yes, I mean are we done? Are we breaking up or whatever people do when they’re not really supposed to be in a relationship anyway?”

“Maybe we’re not ‘supposed to be,’ as you say, but we are! We _are_ in a relationship and I…” He hasn’t said it before. They haven’t said it before. Six months of being “them” and “we” and nighttime cuddles and kisses. Years of friendship and comradery and a different kind of love, but they’ve never said _it_ before. “I love you.”

Kihyun’s hand slipped and the bandage bunched up but he couldn’t be bothered with it. He stared into the cluttered sink, gripped the side of it with his good hand. “You… what?”

“I…” Changkyun was almost too afraid to say it again. “I love you.” He inched closer to him. “I missed you so much, Kihyun,” he whispered, boldly dropping the ‘hyung’ that he usually added. “I missed you too much to hear your voice when I couldn’t see you.” He moved closer, slowly closing the gap between them. He could smell Kihyun, feel the heat radiating from him. “I was afraid of what I’d say, how I might…” Cry, he thought. I would cry to you over the phone.

“Might, what?” Kihyun felt like every inch of him was vibrating.

“Confess, cry, I don’t know.” He did know. He would have done all of those. “I love you so much.” He was close enough to touch him. The fabric of his red t-shirt brushed against Kihyun’s arm.

Kihyun felt goosebumps up and down his arm.

When Changkyun’s hand lightly touched the middle of his back, that was it for him. Kihyun turned quickly, melting against him, holding him. He didn’t care how foolish he probably seemed, how immature he might be for rushing to him. He felt much younger than Changkyun who had been so brave to stand up to him and confess when Kihyun had screamed at him.

“I love you, Changkyun,” he said, pressing his face to the side of his head, whispering in his hear, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

Changkyun felt like he might cry, but he threatened himself until the tears subsided. He wouldn’t cry in front of Kihyun. “I’m sorry I upset you, hyung. I didn’t want to.”

“I know. I’m sorry too.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I missed this, your hair, the smell of it. I missed you.”

Changkyun blushed. Kihyun was never so candid with him until they were tangled up together in bed after along day, so exhausted they could barely keep their eyes open. Changkyun had missed those moments most, the moments when they were truly alone – the others giving in to the exhaustion. They fought it, savored those moments together.

“I missed everything, hyung. I missed you holding me, sleeping next to you. I hated being without you.”

Kihyun squeezed a fistful of his hair and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. “I’m so proud of you, though. So proud of you.” His lips trailed down the outer edge of his ear, kissed his earlobe, down his sharp jawline and to his mouth.

Changkyun moaned softly, just elated to be kissing him again.

They kissed a while longer, each of them whispering small confessions to one another about their feelings while they were apart.

When they finally emerged from the bathroom, it felt a little like walking into another world. They straightened their clothing, brushing out the wrinkled caused by their tight hugs.

“I think they’re gone,” Changkyun whispered, looking both ways down the hallway like a small child about to cross the street.

“Good.”

“Good?” Changkyun glanced over at him.

Kihyun pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Hyung?”

Kihyun ignored him again, pressing to call Hyunwoo. When Hyunwoo answered, Kihyun simply said, “Don’t come home for a while,” and ended the call.

“Hyung…” Changkyun’s face was bright red. “They’re going think that we’re doing something bad…” His voice trailed off as he finished the sentence.

“Bad, like what?” Kihyun teased him, nudging him. Changkyun hung his head, grinning bashfully. “They will not and we won’t. I just want some time with you.” He pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. “Let’s eat all of Jooheon’s cookies and cuddle on the couch.”

“Ooh, can we eat some of Hoseok hyung’s cheesecake too?”

“Yes! He never shares, that cow. We’ll eat it all.”

“And watch cartoons?”

Kihyun laughed. “Whatever you want!”

They ran to the kitchen, loaded a plate with cookies and cheesecake, and retired to the living room to eat, feed each other, and watch whatever cartoons they could find on TV.

 

When the other members returned to the dorm, three hours later, they found them curled up together asleep, the empty plate on the table in front of them, Pororo playing on the television.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually worked really hard on this fic and I'm quite proud of it. If you enjoy, please leave a comment to let me know. I love reading your comments. They make me so happy and motivated to write more!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and leaves kudos! You're all the best! <333


End file.
